Amazed
by jbluva4evaaneva
Summary: Songfic to Lonestar's song Amazed. Smitchie.


**Don't own anything but the plot. **

**So, here you go. Amazed. Enjoy!**

_**Every time our eyes meet**_

_**This feeling inside me**_

_**Is almost more than I can take**_

_**Baby when you touch me**_

_**I can feel how much you love me**_

_**And it just blows me away**_

_**Ive never been this close to anyone or anything**_

_**I can hear your thoughts**_

_**I can see your dreams**_

_Shane's POV_

As our eyes met while she was walking down the aisle towards me, about to become my wife, I felt like i couldn't breathe. The feeling I was experiencing was just so overwhelming, I almost wanted to cry. But I had to be strong for Mitchie- I knew that she would be practically sobbing by the end of the service.

Finally, she and her father reached the altar and she grabbed my hand after her dad kissed her cheek. I'd never been this close to anyone - not Nate, not Jason, not my parents, not Uncle Brown- and truthfully it terrified me that I had let someone in that close and opened myself up to somebody that much. At the same time though, it made me ecstatic. I knew I'd chosen the right one. I could feel it.

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby I'm amazed by you**_

As Mitchie recited her vows, I became more and more nervous with each passing second. I couldn't mess this up. How sad was it that I never got nervous about performing in front of thousands and yet i was terrified at the mere thought of giving a five line speech in front of a few hundred?

The time came. I started to recite my vows, "Mitchie, you helped me become who I am today. You helped me find myself when no one else could. I don't know how you did that, and I don't know how you continue to put up with me. You amaze me more and more with each passing day and I know that you will continue to amaze me for the rest of our lives. I hope that I never have to experience a time when you're not there with me at least spiritually if not physically. Mitchie, I love you." As I finished speaking, her eyes filled with happy tears. She mouthed, "I love you, too," as the pastor said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." And I did just that.

_**The smell of your skin**_

_**The taste of your kiss**_

_**The way you whisper in the dark**_

_**Your hair all around me**_

_**Baby you surround me**_

_**You touch every place in my heart**_

_**Oh it feels like the first time every time**_

_**I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes**_

That night as Mitchie and I laid there just holding each other, I was telling her all the things that I absolutely loved about her. "And the way you always smell really good, like vanilla. And how you always wear watermelon lip gloss because you know that's the only one I think tastes good. And you always whisper when we're in the dark. And your hair has got to rival mine." I teased as she laughed.

"Wow. I must have good hair then." she smiled.

"Amazing. Just like the rest of you. I meant what I said in those vows. You really do amaze me." I told her sincerely.

"And you astonish me." Mitchie giggled. I rolled my eyes at her. My wife.

**_I__ don't know how you do what you do_**

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby I'm amazed by you**_

_5 Years Later_

I watched as Mitchie put our daughter to bed. Even after all this time, every day felt like the first day of our marriage. We still acted like newlyweds all the time.

And after all this time, Mitchie was still the only one that could make me feel,

Amazed.

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Oh, every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby Im amazed by you.**_

**I hope you liked it. Review!!**


End file.
